marvel_infinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Timberstone
She is from a small town in Georgia. After 15 years of being alone, Lisa was "adopted" by an old man. Her "inventions" made her a bit of a public menace so when she turned 18 and got support from her adoptive father, she enlisted in the Air force. Three years into her enlistment, SHIELD found her and added her to their ranks in the R&D department. Becoming a part of SHIELD was the greatest thing to happen to Lisa. She was in a place where she was encouraged to grow and expand in her technological prowess. It has been a year and a half since she has joined and though she has caused some trouble, she is still a good general R&D tech. Personality Lisa is a very easy going character. If someone gets mad at her, she will get flustered and annoyed, but will try and make amends after a period of time. Not many characters stay on Lisa's bad side. That being said, if someone did make it to her bad side, she won't make it her personal mission to destroy them or anything. She will more than likely just avoid having to be near them. Lisa is thicker than a brickwall when it comes to flirting. Half the time she doesn't know whats happeneing. When she does realize, however, it is met with a very sad attempt to flirt back. Over the years she has steadily improved, but she is still noticeably awkward. Plot points for Lisa When Lisa came into SHIELD, she was fresh off of an Airforce base. She waited for orders and waited until someone said they needed her. After being witness to a few accidents, Lisa has moved to be less strict which in some ways has become problematic. The biggest plot point was when Sitwell put Lisa in The Triskelion. After being in there for a week, Director Coulson appointed the Black Widow to be Lisa's handler. Once the Black Widow accepted the post she came down and let Lisa out. She is now under a probation and must have permission to do projects over level three by Natasha or Coulson. (Neither will give the permission) and she has to turn in her work and computer at the end of every shift untill the probation is lifted. Isotope 8: One project Lisa was working on before her incarceration was Isotope 8. Her job was to use the crystals and see if she could make modified equiptment with them. She was making a suit for Nightcrawler right before she was sent to the Triskelion. Now with her probation she has had to put the project on hold. Murderworld:''' Lisa's first feild mission was to go and help break down the "Dee-Lite Amusement Park". Shortly after arriving Lisa and other Probies were captured and sent down to a death trap maze. Inside this maze were chameleon bots of eachof them. (still working on ending this plot) '''PokeAU: Lisa is an agent with Shield. Her pokemon Ziggy was found one day while trying to find out why the generators were on the fritz. After Going with Director Coulson to check out some on the gyms Lisa was abe to capture a Rhydorn. (Though her method of doing so did not please the director). Her third pokemon was a Tirtouga given to her from the Director. His conditions were that she take good care of it and notify them about it as it grew. (on-going AU *I will eventually try for a badge*) Pitates AU: Lisa was born and raised in London. After her guardian, a renowned blacksmith, died she stayed in London a year before the suitors became too much to handle. In an attempt to escape the pressure of getting married and handing over her small wealth she hopped onto a ship and sailed to the new world. Setting up shop in a newer port Lisa became the only blacksmith. Sadly because she was a woman not many felt her product was what it should be. Convinced she couldn’t do the same job as a man. But she trucked on and worked hard for her small pay. She earned respect in town when pirates attacked the growing port and she ran out into the chaos and herded all the children who were outside into her shop. She aimed a cannon at the door and any time one of those scoundrels came in she put the fire close to the ignition and told them to get out. With her reputation on the rise most began pay what they should for her merchandise, but she still gave them plenty of discounts. she still had her money from her deceased guardian and only took what was needed to get by. Now she trades with the incoming ships and local farmers. Her business has grown and she is living peacefully in her shop. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:SHIELD Members